This is a report on progress during the 05-06 years of a two-wave combination trend and panel study of self-reported drug use in 22 U.S. high schools; the first wave of the study was conducted in 1971, the second in 1973. During the 05-06 years the processing of questionnaire data from more than 60,000 student respondents (including a panel of 8,000) has been completed; also processed were data from a special study of absentees from two of the 22 schools. In addition to data processing, the 05-06 years have been spent conducting two comparative studies of adolescent drug use - the first in three secondary schools in England and the other in two U.S. high schools with a large proportion of Puerto Rican students. Also, a fourth consecutive national household sample survey in the U.S. of self-reported drug use was conducted among 12 to 17 year olds. A report describing the trends in drug use in the 22 schools and in the panel of students will be submitted in December, 1975. The final year of the project will be spent chiefly in analyzing and reporting on individual as well as contextual factors associated with changing levels of drug use in the 22 schools and in the analysis and reporting of data from the several other comparative and methodological studies conducted as part of the project.